MESS aircraft
There is a wide variety of aircraft used by the MESS. The following lists most of them. =Attack= A-7 SLUFF The A-7G is a modernized variant of the venerable F8U Crusader. After a few rounds of evolution, it's ended up longer than the original A-7A, powered by a F110 turbofan engine. A total of 4 fuel tanks can be carried. Using a buddy tank assembly on station 3, it can be used a tanker. A modern AESA radar has been fitted, effectively turning the light fighter into something that can take on more capable opponents. Or more significantly, allow it to effectively defend a carrier against a cruise missile swarm. Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-80 AESA :Armament: ::station 1/8: 2500 lb class weapon. ::station 2/3/6/7: 2500 lb class weapon or fuel tank ::stations 4/5: 350 lb class air-to-air weapon ::M61A1 20 mm cannon A-10 Warthog So called because it's an ugly brute of a warplane, it's got a sense of grace all it's own. Essentially designed around the 30mm cannon in its nose, it main weapons are actually the missiles it carries. The current version is the A-10C, which has extensively modernized, giving the bird a glass cockpit, ability to employ smart weapons, such as the JDAM, and built in night attack capability, including a FLIR, low light tv sensor, and laser designator. Specifications :Radar: none :Armament: ::station 1/2/10/11: 1000 lb class weapon. (usual: 2x AIM-9 + ECM pod) ::station 3/9: 2500 lb class weapon ::stations 4/8: 2500 lb class weapon or 600 gal fuel tank ::stations 5/7: 3500 lb class weapon ::stations 6: 5000 lb class weapon or 600 gal fuel tank(cannot be used when station 5/7 is in use) ::GAU-8 30mm cannon =Bombers= B-1 Bone The mainstay heavy bomber of the MESS. Repeatedly upgraded over the years. The current B-1E model is powered by 4 F120 turbofan engines developed for the F-22 program. A targetting pod is carried on the forward fuselage, allowing self designation of laser guided bombs. Other parts of the upgrade program modernized the self defense suite, allowing it to fire air to air missiles in self defense, as well as improved ECM capabilities. Specifications :crew: 4 :maximum speed: Mach 2.2 :cruise speed: Mach 1.5 :radar: AN/APG-80 AESA :RCS: 10dB :armament: ::3 bomb bays each capable of carrying: :::rotary launcher, with 8 weapons hardpoints (can carry 4x SDB or 2x AIM-120 on one point) or :::10 point module for 1000lb bombs/cluster munitions or :::28 point module for 500lb bombs or :::10000 gal fuel tank ::6 weapon stations, each capable of carrying 7000lbs of munitions, or an external fuel tank B-2 Stealth Bomber The first bomber designed for stealth, this aircraft features a flying wing design. Specifications :crew: 2 :maximum speed: Mach .95 :cruise speed: Mach .85 :RCS: -28dB :armament: ::2 bomb bays each capable of carrying: :::rotary launcher, with 8 weapons hardpoints (can carry 4x SDB on one point) or :::Bomb Rack Assembly with up to 80x 500lb bombs or 36x 750lb cluster bombs. B-3 Sleipnir Designed as a high speed replacement for the B-1 bomber. It utilizes a canard/delta wing planform, and unique drooping wingtips. The single bomb bay is covered by a sliding door. The bomb bay is approximately equal in size to the front pair of bomb bays of the B-1, and can carry a similar number of weapons. Powered by 6 GE F139 hyperburner engines. Specifications :crew: 4 :maximum speed: Mach 3.5 :cruise speed: Mach 3.4 :radar: AN/APG-81 AESA :RCS: 15dB :armament: ::single bomb bay with up to 70,000 lbs of weapons, including air to ground and air to air missiles. B-4 Designed as a medium speed, stealthy replacement for the both the B-1 and B-2 bombers. Like the B-2, it is a flying wing design, but improvements in stealth technology result in a wideband stealth capability, effective even against ionospheric reflection over the horizon radars (HF shortwave). Uses four F120 engines to provide supercruise capability. Designed in concert with B-3, they share significant amounts of parts and avionics, reducing costs for both. The bomb bay is identical in dimensions to the B-3, and is capable of mounting the same weapons modules. Specifications :crew: 2 :maximum speed: Mach 1.6 :cruise speed: Mach 1.4 :radar: AN/APG-81 AESA :RCS: -30dB :armament: ::single bomb bay with up to 70,000 lbs of weapons, including air to ground and air to air missiles. =Transport= C-130 Medium tactical airlifter, with a payload capacity in the most recent iteration of 19.5 tons. C-2 Light tactical airlifter for carrier operations. Phased out in favor of the C-46A. C-16 Heavy strategic airlifter. Max useful load of 508,000lbs. Maximum range of 7000 nmi with a useful load. C-17 The C-17 is produced by Douglas aircraft. It's a heavy tactical/medium strategic airlifter, with a total payload capacity of 77.5 tons. C-42 The military variant of the Boeing 767. Modified by Douglas to support refueling. C-45 The military variant of the Boeing 777. Modified by Douglas to support refueling. C-46 The result of the Common Support Aircraft project. Multiple variants allow the replacement of many aircraft, such as the C-2, E-2, S-3, EA-6, KA-7, and ES-3. It is a 60k lb class aircraft, powered by PW/Allison 578-DX propfans (designated F416) providing 20k lbs of thrust. Unrefueled range is approximately 2200 miles. Distinctive characteristics of the C-46 include the low mounted wing, T-tail, and aft mounted propfan engines (resulting in the nickname Blendtec by the TXAFN) Variants *C-46A (COD) ::10k lb load capacity or 18 passengers. 2-3 crew *KC-46A (Tanker) ::23k lb fuel transfer capacity. Utilizes external fuel tanks as well as a centerline refueling pod. 2 crew *EC-46B (AEW) ::Utilizes conformally installed radar arrays, eliminating the use of a large separated radome. Arrays are located on the leading edge of each wing, on each side of the fuselage, and at the tail. Radar arrays also allow ground surveillance. Fairings cover array locations on other variants. Wing hardpoints allow carriage of air to air missiles for self-protection. 6 crew. *SC-46C (ASW) ::Carries 4 LWT (Mk46/50/54) as well as 50 sonobouys. Crew of 3. Alternatively, can carry AShM for surface attack. *EC-46D (ELINT/EW) ::Does electronic intelligence as well as standoff jamming. Crew of 3 =Electronic= E-2D Hawkeye Carrier-based AEW aircraft. Being supplanted by the EC-46. E-3G Sentry Relatively old AEW aircraft. Based on the C-137 airframe. Equipment also can be found on EC-42. Carries the APY-2 radar E-8C STARS Airborne battle management aircraft. Carries the APY-7 radar. Used for tracking of ground targets. =Fighters= F-12 Habu A derivative of the R-1 reconnaissance platform. Has producibility improvements, along with improvements in metallurgy allowing greater top speed. Export variant does not have the improved engines, and so is not capable of exceeding M3.3. Specifications :Top Speed: Mach 3.56 (limited by airframe/shock cone impingment and heating) :Cruise Speed: Mach 3.5 :Service Ceiling: 100k feet :Radar: AN/APG-71v2 AESA :RCS: 10dB :Armament: 4 internal bays capable of carrying up to 3 AIM-120 missiles each. Or carriage of AGM-69 F-14 Tomcat Current variant is the F-14E, aka Strike Tomcat. Significant modifications from the F-14D were made, though it was possible to remanufacture the D model into the E model. Amongst the improvements are an integrated NAV/Attack FLIR system, a reshaped wing glove, new thicker wings (both having the effect of increasing fuel capacity, amongst others), single piece windscreen, improved high lift devices, modification to the nacelle wet stations to allow munitions carriage there, engine upgrades, radar upgrades, and some use of radar cross section reduction techniques. Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-71v2 AESA :RCS: 0dB :Engine: F110-GE-432 (32,500 lbs of thrust) :Top Speed: Mach 2.34 :Cruise Speed: Mach 1.3 (supercruise) :Fuel capacity: 19,000 lbs internal, 3,600 lbs external drop tanks :Armament: ::station 1/8 B: 2000 lb class weapon ::station 1/8 A: 350 lb class air to air weapon ::station 1/8: 2500 lb class weapon. Not available if stations A/B are in use. ::station 2/7: 2500 lb class weapon or fuel tank ::stations 3/4/5/6: depends on FAST pack fitted. If not fitted, 3000 lb class weapon ::M61A1 20 mm cannon F-15 Mudhen Most modern variant is F-15G. Prior variants include F and C. G model introduces significant stealth upgrades, resulting in massive reductions in RCS when carrying munitions in FAST packs. 9 stations allow significant amounts of weaponry to be carried. FAST packs block stations 3,4,6,7 but can give additional weapon stations. The F model introduced a new, edge aligned wing, reducing the radar signature. The G model increased the stealth capability by introducing a new FAST pack design with internal weapons bays, as well as a redesigned empennage, and RCS reduction treatments (such as radar blockers inside the engine inlets). The F model is capable of being upgraded to the G model, and as such, has largely been supplanted by it. The C model is not capable of being so upgraded, so has been relegated back to the boneyard. Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-63(V)3 AESA :RCS: -25dB (with internal stores in FAST pack) :Armament: ::station 1/9: 1000 lb class weapon or ADM-160 (capable of carrying HARM on this station). ::station 2/8: 3500 lb class weapon or fuel tank ::station 2/8 A/B: 350 lb class air to air weapon ::stations 3/4/6/7: depends on FAST pack fitted. If not fitted, air to air station for AIM-120 only. ::station 5: 3500 lb class weapon or fuel tank ::M61A1 20 mm cannon F-16 Viper Multiple modern variants. The Block 52+ CJ/DJ model is current in TXAF usage. It is capable of carrying CFTs on the dorsal fuselage, but no aircraft are so equipped. Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-80 AESA :RCS: 1dB :Armament: ::station 1/2/8/9: 350 lb class air to air weapon ::stations 3/4/6/7: 3500 lb class weapon or fuel tank ::station 5: 3500 lb class weapon or fuel tank - usual: ALQ-184(V)9 jamming pod ::station 5 L/R: 500 lb class non-jettisonable equipment or ADM-160 ::M61A1 20 mm cannon F-18 Bug/Rhino Multiple modern variants. Both the C/D Bug and the E/F Rhino are in use. C/E models are single seat, D/F models are dual seat. C/D Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-73 radar :RCS: 5dB :Armament: ::station 1/9: 350 lb class air to air weapon ::station 2/8: 2500 lb class weapon ::stations 3/7: 2500 lb class weapon or 330 gallon fuel tank ::station 4/6: 350 lb class air to air weapon or EW equipment. ::station 5: 2500 lb class weapon or 330 gallon fuel tank ::M61A1 20 mm cannon E/F Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-73 radar :RCS:-10dB :Armament: ::station 1/11: 350 lb class air to air weapon ::station 2/10: 2500 lb class weapon ::stations 3/9: 3500 lb class weapon or 330/480 gallon fuel tank ::stations 4/8: 3500 lb class weapon or 330/480 gallon fuel tank ::station 5/7: 350 lb class air to air weapon or EW equipment. ::station 6: 3500 lb class weapon or 330/480 gallon fuel tank ::M61A1 20 mm cannon F-22 Sealclubber Fruit of the Advanced Tactical Fighter program. Current version is B model. Improvements over A model include bulged weapons doors, allowing 2000lb weapons to be carried internally, a modification to diverterless inlets, as well as DAS EO/IR system. Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-77v1 AESA :Optical sensors: AAQ-37 Missile Launch Detector ::AAS-42 FLIR/IRST :Maximum Speed: Mach 2.2 :Cruise speed: Mach 1.8 :RCS: <-40dB :Armament: ::station 1/2/3/4: 600 gallon fuel tank + 2 350lb class air to air weapon ::2 cheek internal weapons bays: 1 350lb class air to air weapon ::2 ventral weapons bays: 1 2500lb class weapon and 1 350lb class air to air weapon, or 3 350lb class air to air weapon. ::M61A2 20 mm cannon F-24/F-35/V-35 Result of the Joint Strike Fighter program. Due to miscommunications, the same aircraft is designated differently in different MESS countries. Three different variants, for land based CTOL, carrier, and short deck usage. Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-81 AESA :Optical sensors: AAQ-37 Missile Launch Detector ::AAS-53 Electro-Optical Targeting System (FLIR/IRST) :RCS: <-30dB :Armament: ::station 1/6: 300lb class air to air weapon ::station 2/5: 2500 lb class weapon ::station 3/4: 5000 lb class weapon ::2 ventral weapons bays: :::A2G station: 1 2500lb class weapon (1500 lb B model/V-35) :::A2A station: 1 350lb class air to air weapon ::BK27 27-mm cannon F-25 Hypersonic fighter utilizing TBCC engines. Based off the HTV-3X Blackswift project. Powered by a pair of Aerojet J104 Pyrojet engines. Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-71v2 AESA :Optical sensors: AAQ-37 Missile Launch Detector ::AAS-53 Electro-Optical Targeting System (FLIR/IRST) :RCS: 10dB :Armament: 4 internal bays capable of carrying up to 2 AIM-120D missiles each, or a larger munition. F-26 Designed as a carrier based counterpart to the F-22. However, demands by the naval aviation community resulted in a somewhat larger design. One of the chief requirements was the capability to carry the same warload as the F-14E it would supplant. This same large warload capacity also made it attractive to the global strike community. Using internal fuel tanks in the weapons bays, they could massively extend their range, making it useful as an escort fighter. One of the major advantages of the F-26 over the F-22 is the installation of the APS-152 L-band search radar. This radar is not precise enough for fire control (and suffers serious shortcomings in determining height). Specifications :Radar: AN/APG-77v1 AESA + APS-152 L-band AESA in wing leading edges. :Optical sensors: AAQ-37 Missile Launch Detector ::AAS-53 Electro-Optical Targeting System (FLIR/IRST) :RCS: <-40dB :Armament: ::station 1/2: 600 gallon fuel tank + 2 350lb class air to air weapon ::2 cheek internal weapons bays: 1 350lb class air to air weapon ::2 ventral weapons bays: 2 2500lb class weapon and 2 350lb class air to air weapon, or 6 350lb class air to air weapon. ::M61A2 20 mm cannon =Maritime Patrol/Anti-submarine warfare= P-3 A land based maritime patrol aircraft. P-8 Replacement for the P-3. S-3 Carrier based anti-submarine aircraft. Secondary anti-surface use. =Reconnaissance= R-1 Habu Designed as a high-speed reconnaissance aircraft. There's a derivative known as the F-12. It is capable of Mach 3.2 flight. =Helicopters= H-53 Undisputed heavy-lift champion of ship-based helicopters. Designed to act as a heavy transport, it is capable of lifting a sixteen-ton sling load or more than 50 soldiers. Uniquely among MESS helicopters, it can also internally transport such vehicles as the Shadow RST-V scout vehicle and the Wiesel series of light tracked vehicle. :Armament: ::P/S Door: Pintle mount for any 6.8mm/12.7mm L/M/HMG, 40mm Mk19 AGL, or similar weapon ::Aft Hatch: Pintle mount for any 6.8mm/12.7mm L/M/HMG, 40mm Mk19 AGL, or similar weapon ::P/S Pylon: 600 gallon fuel tank :Internal Capacity: 37 men (55 with centerline seats) or 2 Wiesel 1/2 or 1 RST-V :External Capacity: 16t sling load (LAV-25 is largest vehicle likely to be lifted) H-60 Jack of all trades, the H-60 series of helicopter is found, in one form or another, in nearly every branch of nearly every MESS military. It can also be equipped with the External Stores Support System (ESSS), allowing massive extension of range and the ability to operate as a gunship. :Armament: ::P/S Door: Pintle mount for any 6.8mm/12.7mm L/M/HMG, 40mm Mk19 AGL, or similar weapon ::Aft Hatch: Pintle mount for any 6.8mm/12.7mm L/M/HMG, 40mm Mk19 AGL, or similar weapon ::P/S Pylon Station 1/2: 4x AGM-114 Hellfire or similar weapon ::P/S Pylon Station 3/4: 600 gallon fuel tank or 4x AGM-114 Hellfire or similar weapon :Internal Capacity: 14 men :External Capacity: 4.5t sling load (HMMWV is largest vehicle likely to be lifted) H-65 A lighter-weight jack of all trades, it has found extensive use by Coast Guard organizations RAH-66 Designed to effectively replace the OH-58 Kiowa, it has also supplanted the AH-64. A marinized variant has begun to supplant the AH-1 helicopter. =Trainer= T-38 A relative of the F-5, it is a lightweight, high speed jet trainer. T-45 The T-45 is a fairly modern high performance jet trainer. It is a supersonic combat trainer, capable of carrier landings. The current version is the AT-45D, which provides enhanced capabilities, including ground and air-to-air weapon fire Specifications *Crew: 2 *Length: 39 ft 4 in *Wingspan: 30 ft 10 in *Height: 13 ft 5 in *Wing area: 190.1 sq ft *Empty weight: 11,500 lb *Max takeoff weight: 20,000 lb *Powerplant: F125 turbofan *Max speed: Mach 1.2 *Range: 700 nmi *Service ceiling: 50,000 ft *armament: **station 1/5: 350lb class air-to-air weapon (usual AIM-9) **station 2/3/4: 370 gal external fuel tank or 1000lb class weapon, including air-to-air. Look down radar pod devised for centerline carry. T-6 The T-6 is a turboprop trainer, used for basic flight training. Specifications * Crew: 2 (student & instructor) * Length: 33 ft 4 in * Wingspan: 33 ft 5 in * Height: 10 ft 8 in * Empty weight: 5,005 lb * Max takeoff weight: 9,370 lb * Powerplant: 1× Pratt & Whitney PT6A-68B Turboprop engine, 1,600 shp *armament: **station 1/2/3/4/5: 500lb class weapon (usual AIM-9, except on station 3) =V/STOL= V-22 The V-22 is a tilt-rotor aircraft, developed through a lineage that includes the XV-3 and XV-15. It has had a long and protracted development cycle. The first variant that came into service is the EV-22, which features a large triangular radome above the wing. It carries a crew of 6. It is not as effective as the E-2 or EC-46, due to the lesser range and speed. However, it can operate from very short fields, allowing use from amphibious assault ships that do not have either catapult or arresting wires. Later variants include the MV-22 and CV-22. The MV-22 features shrunk side sponsons, allowing greater cargo capacity. The CV-22 includes a KCV-22 variant, which replaces part of the fuel tanks in the right sponson with aerial refueling equipment. =UAV= MQ-1 Predator Produced by General Atomics. Is the first aircraft designated in the Q for UAV series. Previously they were designated xQM-y, as missiles. Generally used for reconnaissance, but can carry approximately 200lbs of payload (typical a pair of AGM-114 missiles). RQ-4 Dominion Hawk Designed as a very long range, high altitude reconnaissance platform. Two primary variants are in use. The first is designed for general loitering ground surveillance. The second variant is designed for maritime search, and carries a different radar set. MQ-8 Firescout Based on a light weight helicopter. Capable of carrying 200lbs of supplies or munitions, as well as the optical reconnaisance and designation payload. Alternate sensor payloads are also available, such as radars, or multi-spectral sensors. MQ-9 Reaper Was conceived as a upscaled version of the Predator, hence the initial code name of Predator-B MQ-18 Hummingbird Built by Douglas, this rotorcraft uses a unique variable speed rotor design to allow it to always spin at the most appropriate speed for the conditions, massively improving air time. MQ-19 Pegasus Based on the X-47B aircraft. Called MQ-47 for a period of time before being properly type-classified as the MQ-19. Carrier based. Can carry two 2000lb bombs. MQ-20 Avenger Another General Atomics UAV. Designed as essentially a stealthy version of the Reaper. Category:MESS Military Forces